


Beautiful Things

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Magnus has a realization





	Beautiful Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: any, any, “The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart”― Helen Keller

Magnus sat staring idly out of the double French doors to his balcony, book in hand. The line he'd just read by Helen Keller sparking something on his mind. The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart. He smiled at that thought, at how true it was. For him, the best and most beautiful thing in his life was Alec Lightwood. Yes, he could see this man and even reach out to touch him. But, it was more than that.

Magnus thought back to when he'd first seen Alec. He and Jace had come to him for help with Clary. Upon seeing Alec, he was mesmerized by the man. Those hazel eyes, drawing him in as they sparkled in the sunlight. His ready smiling as he spoke causing Magnus to smile back at him. The darkness of his hair, tempting Magnus to reach out, run his fingers through it. Wanting to know if it was really as soft as it looked to him. Magnus' smile widened at this thought. Because, when he was finally able to touch Alec's hair, yes it really was just as soft as he'd imagined it to be.

He remembered the first time he held Alec's hand in his. The skin, warm to his touch, felt so right against him. He could still feel the tingle of that first touch, the way his heart fluttered as Alec's fingers entwined with his. The squeeze that Alec had given his hand, letting him know how happy he was, how right it felt hold his hand. He had never wanted to let go, still didn't.

They always seem to find themselves in close proximity to each other. As if they were the earth and moon, orbiting each other. Drawn to each other by an unexplained pull. The need to touch the other, even if it was just for a moment, to great to ignore. It was like an ache that couldn't be soothed unless they had contact with each other. It was delicious and frightening at the same time. The need for Alec. The want and desire for the man.

Magnus knew it wasn't just him who felt this way. He'd seen it reflected in Alec's eyes. Had felt it in Alec's kiss after not seeing each other for even a few hours. The way Alec touched him, as if Magnus wasn't real until Alec managed to feel the heat of his skin. The urgency to kiss, to touch, to feel the other's body. It was an addiction. That was they only way he could possibly begin to describe it.

Even now, he felt that pull guiding him to Alec. The longing in him when he was away from Alec. They way his breath quickened at the sight of Alec. How he forgot to breathe when Alec smiled at him. How he forgot his own name when they kissed. How he wanted to melt into Alec when they embrace, as if they were trying to become one being.

Magnus closed his eyes at the thought of how they could be in the same room, not needing to speak. Content in the silence that existed between them. As long as they were together, words weren't needed. It was as if their hearts had connected in a way neither could explain. He'd never felt this way about another before. Had never noticed it before. Not until Alex came into his life had this happened. Magnus' eyes snapped. The realization of what this meant hitting him with its full force.

Love.

He loved Alec.

He was truly, hopelessly in love with Alec. As he thought this through, he realized one other crucial fact.

Alec felt the same way.


End file.
